Dragon-Eye's Quest
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Verianus was born with a gift that she often called a curse. She is also the Dragonborn. Travelling the province in a quest to learn more about her gifts and herself, she befriends many and takes many lovers to her bed. But none of it helps to fill the void in her heart. Will she find the answers she seeks? Will she find herself in the vast wilderness of her homeland?
1. Chapter 1

Being born with eyes like a dragon wasn't enough for Verianus; she had to be the Dragonborn as well. Her father beat her mother when she was just a babe, then got himself killed in battle. Fleeing Skyrim for her own safety and that of her child, Verianus' mother travelled with a caravan to High Rock. There, she met a Breton and fell in love, marrying him and providing a safe and stable life for Verianus.

For years, Verianus felt outcasted even though her stepfather treated her well and raised her as his own. When she started showing signs of a strange gift, one that had not been seen in her father's side of the family in many generations, she became reclusive and tried to hide from the world as visions of the future scared not only her but her friends as well. As she grew older, her gift- or "curse" as she called it- grew stronger. She tried to manage it, but they came frequently and left her weary.

Over time, she lost all of her friends and was called a freak by everyone. For fear of retaliation against her parents', Verianus decided to leave home and travel to Skyrim in search of answers.

As the days turned to weeks, then to months, Verianus searched everywhere in Skyrim she could, finding herself in the company of Khajiit where she shared a similar feeling of being an outcast. She often travelled with their caravans, learning all she could from them and providing some extra security in return until they reached their destination and she bid them a farewell before moving on.

At some point, she found herself in Riften where she was approached by a man named Brynjolf who was a member of the Thieves' Guild. He offered her a small task as a test- planting an Argonian named Madesi's ring on a Dunmer named Brand-Shei- and was pleasantly surprised that she pulled it off. He then invites her to come to the Ragged Flagon, the tavern in the Ratways. She made her way through the Ratways, finding the path through the maze of tunnels until she reached her destination. Upon finding Brynjolf in the Ragged Flagon- again to his pleasant surprise- she was tasked with collecting debts from three individuals. Without killing or having to brawl, Verianus succeeded and returned to Brynjolf for further instructions.

Impressed with her skills, Brynjolf decided it was time to introduce her to the guildmaster- Mercer Frey- and it was decided that she would take the Goldenglow Estate job. Getting the information she needed, Verianus found her way to the island nestled in Lake Honrich. She sneaked passed the mercenaries and made her way to the bee hives- burning only three of them as instructed. Hurrying away before someone came to put out the fires, Verianus made her way to the secret entrance Vex had told her about and entered the estate. Sneaking passed the guards and finding her way to where the proprietor, Aringoth, was hiding, Verianus was able to persuade him to give her his key and avoid any bloodshed altogether. She snagged a beautiful golden bee statue and made her way to the safe, emptying its contents before making her escape from the estate.

Returning to the cistern and to Brynjolf, she reported in and was tasked with going to see Maven Black-Briar. She stopped to see Delvin about the statue, got a pretty sum for it, then made her way to the inn and spoke with Maven. Upon being tasked further with going to Whiterun to find Mallus Maccinus in the Bannered Mare, Verianus left Riften and started the long trek to Whiterun.

But her journey hit a snag when she passed through Darkwater Crossing and got caught up in an Imperial Ambush. She was arrested with the Stormcloaks who were ambushed and hauled off to Helgen.

The journey to Helgen was a long and dreary one, one that Verianus would have been happy to escape from. However, she felt the need to stay and try to help the Stormcloaks out. During her travels, she had heard the stories both Imperials and Stormcloaks told of the rebellion started by Ulfric Stormcloak and she found that she agreed with the Stormcloaks more than the Imperials. Having spent most of her life in High Rock, she didn't really have an opinion of Skyrim as a whole- other than the anger she held towards her father for what he did to her mother. And during the journey, she had grown somewhat close to one of the Stormcloaks- a Nord named Ralof.

It wasn't too long before they had reached Helgen and knew they were to be executed. Verianus searched every which way she could to find an escape for her and the others captured, but she had no luck. They were vastly outnumbered and unarmed; the Imperials would be on them in a heartbeat. When they came to a stop, they hopped out of the wagons and stepped forward when their names were called. When it was her turn, Verianus gave her name and was not surprised that it was not on their damned list nor that she was to be executed nonetheless. She was lined up with the others and forced to her knees, her head to the chopping block, when it was her turn.

Before the headman's axe could find her neck, a roar sounded in the sky and a black dragon with eyes as red as fiery rubies appeared. Everything was thrown into chaos and Verianus found her escape, following Ralof and the other Stormcloaks to a nearby tower. Cut free of her bonds, Verianus accompanied the Stormcloaks as they fled the village and tried to escape the dragon with their lives.

Ralof and Verianus were separated from the others, but Ralof was certain they had escaped too. He took her to Riverwood and they spoke with his sister, who suggested that someone go to Whiterun to tell the jarl about the dragon. Already having business in Whiterun, Verianus volunteered and made her way out of the village and towards the city of Whiterun.


	2. Chapter 2

Verianus met many along her travels and accomplished much. She had completed her duties in both Riften and Whiterun, being named Thane of Whiterun and Riften for one thing and being named Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild after uncovering a dark plot set in motion by Mercer Frey when he murdered Gallus- his predecessor- and framed his comrade Karliah. She had made her way across the lands, taking jobs and learning more about her homeland.

Hoping to find out more about her future seeing gift, she had gone to Winterhold but before she could find the answers she sought, she was pulled into chaos yet again and had to save the College and what was left of Winterhold. She was named Thane of Winterhold and Arch-Mage, two more titles to add to her name. When she had restored the peace, she continued her search for answers- though she found none in Winterhold. Hearing that the Jarl of Morthal had a similar gift, Verianus journeyed there next hoping the jarl could finally give her answers.

While searching for answers, Verianus was pulled yet again from her quest and ended up saving the village of Morthal from a vampire plot. She was named Thane and was able to purchase a plot of land just north of the village where she built a small, quaint cottage. She spent most of her time in Morthal either building her cottage or speaking with the jarl, finding yet again that no answers were to be had about her gift.

Giving up on her quest to understand where her gift came from or what it was exactly, Verianus turned her attention to trying to master it if she could. And as her journey through Skyrim in search of a way to stop Alduin- the black dragon that had inadvertently "saved" her life back at Helgen- she mastered many shouts and slayed dozens of dragons. Finally reaching a point where she and the Blades- now only consisting of Delphine and Esburn- found a way to defeat Alduin, Verianus flew with the dragon Odahviing- whom she had learned the shout to summon him and trapped in Dragonsreach in order to get the information she needed- to Skuldafn. Making her way through Skuldafn, she found the portal that would take her to Sovngarde and journeyed into the Nord afterlife. Seeking the help of the three Nords who had stopped Alduin before- inadvertently sending him forward in time with the Elder Scroll of the Dragon- Verianus found them in the Hall of Valor and together they were able to slay the World-Eater, the Firstborn of Akatosh, thus saving the mortal world from destruction.

Returning to the mortal world, Verianus found herself feeling accomplished but otherwise drawn to the island of Solstheim in search of further answers. While in the Rift Hold, she had encountered a couple of cultists who had been sent to kill her by someone named Miraak and called her the "false" Dragonborn. She found a note on one of their bodies after being forced to kill them and found orders for them to take the ship from Windhelm's docks to the island of Solstheim. Upon arriving, she was approached by one of the House Redoran and stated that she was searching for this Miraak, but no matter who she spoke with it seemed as though their memories were foggy. After doing some further investigation, she was pointed to the Earth Stone where she found a Telvanni wizard who directed her towards the ruins of the temple once dedicated to Miraak- at the center of the island.

Reaching the temple, she encountered a Skaal who was trying to save her people from Miraak's influence but to no avail. The Skaal, Frea, led her into the temple and they made their way through to the Sanctum where Verianus found a new shout etched into the Word Wall. Learning "Dragon Aspect", Verianus listened as Frea explained and theorized that Miraak's temple had been razed to the ground by the dragons upon seeing the remains of their kin strung up like trophies. They investigated further until they came across an unfamiliar sanctum that led to a circular room that housed a large black book. It had felt as though it was there, yet not somehow, and upon reading it they were transported into a strange realm called Apocrypha. Verianus was forced to her knees and was confronted by Miraak and she learned that he was the first Dragonborn. He was impressed by her prowess as the Dragonborn- even as false as he viewed her to be- and commented that he too could have defeated Alduin in his time when he walked the earth but had chosen a different path. Miraak then instructed his minions to send them back to Solstheim, adding that soon his temple would be rebuilt and he would return to the mortal world, reclaiming the island for himself.

Upon returning to the temple, Verianus followed Frea to her village where she spoke with her father and learned that she may have a connection to Miraak. She was told to seek out Saering's Watch, where another Word of Power awaited her. Doing as she was instructed, Verianus found her way to the Wind Stone, but she was attacked by a dragon and draugr. Before she could absorb the dragon's soul, however, Miraak appeared and stole it from her. Annoyed at his theft, she made her way to the Word Wall and learned the Bend Will shout. Upon learning the new shout, Verianus encountered a group of villagers working in a hypnotic state. She used the shout to break the structure built around the Wind Stone, freeing them. But in the process of doing so, a hideous creature appeared and attacked everyone. Verianus made quick work of the creature and returned to the village to speak with Frea's father, the shaman known as Storn.

Storn suggested that Verianus returned to the Telvanni wizard, Master Neloth, and ask if he knew where to find the black books. Off on yet another search, Verianus made her way to the wizard and the answers she received did not surprise her somehow. The black books were tomes spread across the world by the Daedric Prince of fate and knowledge, Hermaeus Mora. Further discussions led to Neloth informing Verianus that the Dwemer had locked away the black book related to Miraak in their reading room in Nchardak, the Dwemer ruins to the north.

Journeying to the ruins with Neloth, Verianus followed the wizard to the reading room- seeing that the black book was locked in a case. With no way to open it yet, she followed him to the great chamber where he gave a bit of a history lesson and showed her that the water could be partially drained by the pipes responding to his control cube. The catch was that he only had the one cube and they needed to find the others in order to return the steam supply to the city.

Finding the other cubes was no easy task, but once they had they were able to open the case and retrieve the black book. Neloth gave her the first look at the book and Verianus was transported to the realm of Hermaeus Mora once again. Upon encountering the Daedric Prince, Verianus learned that he could give her the knowledge of the second and final words of the Bend Will shout in exchange for the secrets the Skaal have kept hidden from him for years. When she returned from the book, she took it with her as she left the Dwemer ruins to return to the Skaal village and inform the shaman of what had transpired.

As she exited the ruins, however, a dragon appeared and informed her that Miraak had ordered her death. The dragon attacked, and just as the others before him, Verianus slew the dragon- Miraak appearing once again to steal the soul from her and leave her with the thought of how much pain there must be having your soul ripped out like that. Ignoring his taunting, Verianus hurried to the village and informed Storn of what she had seen and what Hermaeus Mora wanted. She was surprised when Storn agreed, knowing that the Daedric Prince was their most ancient enemy. She gave him the book, but Frea begged him not to do it after Storn explained that the secrets Hermaeus Mora wanted were how the Skaal "talk to the wind" and "listen to the earth". He began to read from the book, but it levitated and tentacles appeared, impaling the shaman as the Daedric Prince materialized. He stolen the knowledge he wanted, granted Verianus the final Word of Power, and killed Storn as he retreated back into his realm with prize in hand.

Verianus knew the Daedric Prince couldn't be trusted and she had tried to warn the shaman of such, as did Frea, but it was to no avail as Storn sacrificed himself in order to give Verianus what she needed to stop Miraak. Fearing that more of the Skaal would fall, Verianus hurried to find her way back to Apocrypha by reading the book. She hurried to reach the summit and put an end to it all, encountering Miraak's dragon Sahrotaar as it attacked her. She used the Bend Will shout and gained its loyalty- even if it were momentarily- and the dragon took her to Miraak. A brief unwelcome greeting was exchanged between the First Dragonborn and his dragon before he turned his attention to Verianus.

The following battle was long, grueling, and hard but Verianus fought with all her might just as she had against Alduin. She had more than just her own life at stake; the lives of the Skaal and all the others living on the island of Solstheim hung in the balance.

She was able to defeat Miraak, suffering some severe injuries that she would get patched up later, and earned ten dragon souls from the First Dragonborn. She took everything she could from the remains of Miraak- more as like a reminder of the battle she had faced and won- and returned to the mortal world. She informed Frea that Miraak was dead and that her father's sacrifice was just and his trust in her not misplaced.

Before leaving the island, Frea offered Verianus a final bit of advice- warning her that the path of Hermaeus Mora was not what the All-Maker had intended when he created the Dragonborn. Verianus understood her meaning and bid her farewell, leaving the island and returning to the mainland. She had hoped for a bit of peace when she returned, but once she had stepped onto the docks of Windhelm, she was summoned to the Palace of Kings by Jarl Ulfric Stormcloak and knew that there would be no peace for her until the civil war was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Verianus was tired, beat, exhausted, whatever one might call it. She wanted nothing more than to rest and enjoy a bit of peace for once. However, when she was summoned by Ulfric Stormcloak himself she couldn't refuse.

Upon arriving at the Palace of Kings, she presented herself to the Jarl of Windhelm and leader of the rebellion and asked what need he had of her.

Ulfric had heard of her exploits, knew she was the Dragonborn, and was relieved that she had joined the rebellion and its cause. He had met her only a brief few number of times after Helgen when she had initially come to join the Stormcloaks and had passed Galmar's tests- even bringing him the Jagged Crown. He knew she could be trusted, especially now when it was nearing their time to take the city of Solitude.

Ulfric wanted her to go to each of their hold camps and report to Galmar. They needed to further solidify their influence throughout the province. Verianus felt like an errand girl, but each time she reported in to Galmar at the specified hold camp she was pleased that she was being put to action and on the front lines. She led attacks on Imperial held forts, rescued captured Stormcloak soldiers, and was even tasked with blackmailing the steward of Markarth into giving away information in exchange for keeping his worship of Talos secret- to which she learned of a caravan of gold and silver, as well as weapons, that she and Ralof were able to track down and secure for the rebellion.

As the weeks went by, more and more did the influence of the Stormcloak rebellion spread and soon enough it was time to take Solitude.

Ulfric led the charge into the city himself, making certain to keep Verianus and Galmar at his side. Verianus, however, got separated from Ulfric and Galmar saving one of the local children. Once she was certain the child was safe, she hurried to fight her way to Castle Dour where General Tullius had holed himself up.

Rikke, a Nord who had fought by Ulfric's side once before, refused to stand down and surrender- resulting in her death. Tullius tried to surrender after informing Ulfric that this was exactly what the Thalmor wanted- to see Skyrim thrown into chaos and their military forces and resources spread thin. Ulfric acknowledged the general's warning, then gave his sword to Verianus and gave her the honor of executing the general.

The battle won, Verianus stood with Galmar at Ulfric's side as he gave a speech to his men and the members of the noble house who had surrendered. He recognized their courage and strength, recognized what a large part Verianus played- naming her "Stormblade"- and asked for Elisif- the widow of High King Torygg- for her allegiance. Once she gave it and conceded her claim to the throne of Skyrim, it was finally over and all that remained was to prepare for the moot.

Verianus made her way home, staying at her small cottage in Hjaalmarch to rest and enjoy the peace. But once again, it did not last long.

Receiving a letter from a contact in Whiterun about official guild business, she packed her things and went to the city to find her contact. Finding them in the Bannered Mare, they informed her of a client from the Companions who had something stolen from them by a group of bandits. The bandits had holed up in an abandon fort near the city and the client would pay handsomely for the retrieval and safe delivery of their item- an axe given to them by their late father.

Travelling the wilds to reach the fort- Greymoor- she scouted the area around the fort, took out the posted guards from their towers, and made her way into the fort. She made quick work of the weak bandits, forcing her way into the fort and disposing of the remaining bandits and searching every room and chest until she found the axe- a beautifully crafted ebony war axe.

Her query in hand, she made her way back to the city and through the market up to Jorrvaskr- the Hall of the Companions that had stood longer than the city of Whiterun itself had. She asked around for the client, presented them with the axe, collected her payment, and set to find a courier to take the payment back to Riften- to Brynjolf. As the courier left, given a bit of extra compensation to see to it they made haste, Verianus was approached by a different member of the Companions. He introduced himself as Farkas and suggested that she come inside and speak with their leader, Kodlak Whitemane. Verianus considered it for a moment, then agreed and followed Farkas into the hall and down into the living quarters where she was introduced to Kodlak, Harbinger of the Companions, and Farkas' brother, Vilkas.

Kodlak saw a great strength in Verianus and asked that Vilkas take her to the training yard and see what she could do. Vilkas begrudgingly led her to the courtyard and drew his sword and shield, trying to catch her off guard before she could draw her own weapon. Verianus expertly dodged his attacks, drawing her sword to parry his and drawing her dagger to catch him off guard. Eventually he yielded, telling her that she was stronger than she looked. He then handed her his sword and instructed her to take it to the Skyforge to Eorlund Gray-Mane- whom Verianus knew was said to be the greatest smith in all of Skyrim.

Irritated about being made into the errand girl but sensing that it was necessary as part of her joining the Companions, she agreed and did as was asked of her. Eorlund took the sword from her and gave her a shield to return to Aela as a favor. Verianus took the shield down to Aela's room, knocking when she saw that Aela was speaking with another member, Skjor. She apologized for interrupting and presented the shield to her, then followed Farkas as he was instructed to show her where she would be sleeping. Farkas mentioned to Verianus that he was pleased to see a new face around and suggested that she asked either Aela or himself if she's looking for work.

Verianus spent the next several weeks completing jobs for the Companions. Upon returning to Jorrvaskr from her most recent one, she was told to speak with Skjor. Finding him drinking near the central hearth, Verianus listened to his instructions as he informed her that there was one last thing to become a full fledged member of the Companions. She was to go with Farkas as her Shield-Brother to Dustman's Cairn and find a fragment of Wuuthrad- the axe once wielded by the Companions' founding father, Ysgramor.


	4. Chapter 4

_"We should stop and make camp."_

 _"It'll start raining here in just a bit. There's a cave up ahead."_

 _Farkas looked at Verianus, then up at the night sky, and back to her- wondering how she could possibly know that._

 _Verianus took a deep breath. "Laas Yah Nir!" She stood still, looking around and seeing that only deer, elk, and foxes were nearby- nothing in the cave._

 _"That was a Shout, right?"_

 _"It was 'Aura Whisper'. It's a Shout that allows me to see the lifeforces of any and all creatures." She looked at him. "The cave is clear. Come on."_

 _Just as they reached the cave, thunder cracked above them and rain began pelting down around them._

 _"Well I'll be..." Farkas looked out at the rain._

 _"Impressed by a little rain?"_

 _He looked back at her and chuckled. "More impressed by you being right. How'd you know? There wasn't a single cloud in the sky."_

 _Verianus shrugged, not wanting to tell him it was a vision of the future she had had earlier that day. "Just a hunch."_

 _Farkas helped her set up a fire pit and their bed rolls and watched the rain as Verianus made them a meal. The rhythmic pounding of the rain calmed his mind and he began to think about his thoughts on Verianus. She was skilled, beautiful, charming, already well loved by the rest of the Companions and the people of Whiterun, and there was an air of mystery surrounding her. He had heard that she was the Dragonborn and seeing her use a Shout like Aura Whisper confirmed what he had heard. But there was something more about her that nagged him, something he couldn't figure out._

 _"Here."_

 _Farkas turned as Verianus handed him a bowl of soup and some bread. He took it, sitting to her right by the fire._

 _They sat in silence for a moment or two before anyone spoke and Farkas was surprised that Verianus spoke first._

 _"I wanted to thank you, Farkas."_

 _Farkas looked at her, seeing her brow furrowed as she stared into the fire. "For what?"_

 _"Everything that you and the Companions have done for me." Verianus sighed. "Ever since I came back to Skyrim, it's been nothing but chaos for me. I've never really felt at home anywhere."_

 _"You feel at home with the Companions, though?"_

 _Verianus sighed and leaned back, her gaze never leaving the fire. "Ever since I was a child, I've always felt alone and outcasted. I left home when I was old enough because I had finally had enough and I wanted to end my parents' suffering."_

 _Farkas sat and listened, wondering what changed that she was comfortable telling him about her past- something no one knew._

 _"Even joining the Thieves' Guild and the College of Winterhold has yet fill a void in my heart I've always felt." Verianus continued. "I feel like I'm destined to be alone and I know that you and the rest of the Companions are trying to make me feel like part of the family." She looked at Farkas. "So for that I want to thank you."  
_

 _"What makes you feel so alienated?"_

 _"Do you really want to know?"  
_

 _"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."_

 _Verianus chuckled at that, smiling genuinely for the first time in a while. "Alright, but I warn you there's a reason why I prefer to be a loner rather than give people the chance to outcast me."_

 _"I can handle it."_

 _"I warned you." Verianus shrugged and leaned forward. "Ever since I could remember, I've gotten visions of things that happen in the future. Whenever I tried to warn the other children of people in our village, everyone ran away fearful of what I had seen. I became reclusive and tried to stay to myself so my mother and father wouldn't get the backlash from the other villagers so much."_

 _"Were your visions always correct?" Farkas asked, not entirely surprised- having heard of Morthal's previous jarl having a similar gift._

 _"They were and continue to be." Verianus sighed. "Everntually I left home to try and find answers, perhaps even learn how to control the visions, but I've had no luck whatsoever in my travels. Not even Jarl Igrod Ravencrone could give me any answers."_

 _"That isn't the only thing, is it?"_

 _Verianus shook her head. "I was born with eyes like a dragon, hence why I was given the name 'Dragon-Eye'. When people looked at me, that was what they saw and it terrified them. They were fool enough to think that I might even be a dragon hiding among them in human form."_

 _"Your eyes aren't strange, they're unique and beautiful. Anyone who thinks otherwise is a stubborn fool." Farkas said, looking at her._

 _Verianus was surprised at his comment and looked at him. "That's the first time anyone aside from my mother has told me that."_

 _"Really?"_

 _Verianus looked away, blushing. "Even the men I've taken to bed either ignored it or were too drunk to notice or care."_

 _Farkas moved closer to her and turned her chin gently towards him. When she met his gaze, he smiled. "Your eyes are unique and beautiful, showing that you can be both deadly and breathtaking. They do not define you, but rather add to your allure."_

 _Verianus' blush deepened and she didn't know what to say._

 _Farkas chuckled and turned his attention to the mouth of the cave when a nearby branch cracked._

 _Verianus sensed his demeanor change and she stood, going to the mouth of the cave and using the Aura Whisper shout once again. Looking around, she saw that it was just a very large elk that had been passing by._

 _"It's just an elk, we'll be fine." She glanced back at Farkas, her blush spreading to her ears. "Does it not bother you that I've been cursed with the gift of foresight?"_

 _"Why would it?" Farkas looked at her, wondering if he should stand and go to her._

 _"I'm Dragonborn, Thane of Winterhold, Morthal, Whiterun, and Riften, Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, and known as the commanding officer of the Stormcloaks, Stormblade." Verianus turned to look at him. "None of that bothers you? Even when it's only natural that I would add more titles to my name, whether by my choice or not?"_

 _Farkas shook his head. "None of that matters, Ver. None of that defines you as a person. It's your actions that define who you are. Fancy titles are just proof that your actions are recognized for their wonder and the good they do for everyone around you. Kodlak saw the same thing in you as the rest of us do: a strength to fight for what is right and to bring honor to the people around you rather than yourself."  
_

 _Verianus felt as though her face was going to melt away. 'No one has ever called me 'Ver' before... I like it when he calls me that...' She managed a smile and made her way to her bed roll. "We should get some sleep."  
_

 _Farkas wondered if he had said something wrong, but Verianus had turned back towards him and kissed his cheek before turning back into her bed roll. He smiled at that and turned into his own bed roll, staring at the ceiling as he thought on the new information he was gifted with about Verianus._


	5. Chapter 5

Verianus and Farkas finally made it to Dustman's Cairn, but when they stepped into the old ruins they noticed that someone had been digging- recently- and a number of draugr scattered throughout. They quietly and carefully made their way through the ruins, Verianus taking out as many of the draugr as she could with her bow and leaving the others to Farkas when he stepped in front of her to protect her.

Continuing through the ruins, they came upon a chamber free of any enemies. Verianus found a lever she had hoped would lift the gate on the other side of the chamber, but the gate to the alcove she was in slammed shut and the lever jammed. Farkas came running over, seeing that she had gotten herself trapped.

 _"I'll find the release."_

 _"Farkas, behind you!"_

 _Farkas turned to see a group of what looked like bandits surrounding him, but the gleam off their blades of silver gave away their identities._

 _Verianus tried to aim through the gaps in the gate, but there wasn't enough room for her to successfully get in a shot without risking hitting Farkas in the process. Instead she was forced to stand there and watch as her Shield-Brother had no other choice but to fight alone. Though what came next not only surprised her but also told her that she didn't need to worry._

 _Farkas shifted into his wolf form, revealing to Verianus the biggest secret of the Companions. He dispatched of the Silver Hand- the group of werewolf hunters the individuals belonged to- and found the release lever. He released the gate that trapped Verianus and shifted back into his human form, hurrying to her side to make sure that she was alright._

 _"Who were they?"_

 _"Silver Hand."_

 _"Werewolf hunters?"_

 _Farkas nodded._

 _Verianus stepped closer to him, activating her healing spell and placing her hand over the wound on his arm. "You have to be more careful, especially in that form. The Silver Hand use silver blades, right?"_

 _Farkas grimaced as the poison from the silver was drawn out by her spell._

 _Verianus looked up at him as she healed his wound and drew out the poison. "Silver is a poison to werewolves. You have to be more careful." She looked him over. "Anywhere else they got you?"_

 _Farkas shook his head, surprised by her reaction. "You aren't afraid?"_

 _Verianus looked back at him and shook her head. "Why would I be? You protected me, whatever form you needed to take." She stood up on her toes- standing nearly a head and a half shorter than him- and kissed him. "Thank you."_

 _Farkas looked down at her, surprised, as she set herself back down._

 _"Come on, there will be more ahead. We need to take care of them and find that shard."_

Verianus led the way further into the ruins, trying to make sure that Farkas didn't fight unless he needed to. They took care of the Silver Hand and when they could, they let the draugr do the work for them. Getting passed the rest of the draugr and the Silver Hand, they finally found the shard they were looking for. And luckily for Verianus, behind the altar where the shard had been was a Word Wall. She stepped up to the wall, closing her eyes after reading the final word for the Fire Breath shout. She felt the wall's energy surrounding her as she learned the final word.

Farkas watched as a glowing aura swirled around Verianus when she touched the strange wall, but his thoughts were interrupted by the clanging and shattering of the cask covers as a large number of draugr emerged.

 _Verianus spun around when she heard the draugr emerge and she threw down several fire runes. "Farkas, stay behind me."_

 _Farkas stepped behind her and watched with awe at what came next._

 _"Yol Toor Shul!" Verianus let out her full strength Fire Breath and set the draugr aflame. Between the Shout and the fire runes she had placed, all but a few of the draugr collapsed into piles of ash. Verianus looked back at Farkas and smiled. "Let's take out the rest of them and go home."_

Farkas and Verianus were able to defeat the remainder of the draugr and found a passageway that led from the chamber back to the entrance of the ruins. They hurried out of the ruins and made their way back to Whiterun. But they weren't able to get very far before Farkas collapsed from the poison of the silver blade that he had thought merely grazed his armor. Verianus helped him to his feet and made her way to a nearby shack, using Aura Whisper to make sure it was still safe.

 _Farkas lay back in the bed, helpless as the poison began to spread. Verianus pulled his armor off and saw the wound along his back._

 _"Idiot, didn't I tell you to be more careful?"_

 _Farkas winced as she ripped his tunic and tossed the tatters on the floor. He cried out when she rolled him onto his stomach, a growl escaping in the process._

 _"You were the one who got careless and didn't tell me you got hurt!" Verianus scolded him as she straddled his legs and went straight to working on his wound._

 _After an hour or two, Verianus had drawn out the poison and healed the wound shut. She sat back, exhausted. "There, you should be fine but you need to rest a day before you can travel again." She looked down at the scar, minimal but still visible. "You should have told me you got cut..."_

 _Farkas glanced at her over his shoulder. "To be honest, I thought the blade had merely grazed my armor. I didn't realize that it actually got me."_

 _Verianus sighed and slowly got off of the bed. "Idiot..." She turned towards the door, grabbing her bow and quiver. "I saw some herbs just down the hill a bit. I'm going to gather some up and make you a tea to help with recovery." She looked at him. "Don't you dare get out of bed."_

 _Farkas watched as she left the shack, closing the door behind her. He chuckled and rolled onto his side, slowly getting up out of bed- despite what she had said- and went to the window, watching as she stopped at a small bush just a few yards from the shack. He stepped back, looking around the shack- figuring it was a hunting shack available for anyone's use- and seeing that it wasn't stocked at all._

 _Down the hill, Verianus gathered the herbs and thought about what she would have done if Farkas had been injured worse than he was. She couldn't bear the thought if something worse than severe injuries happened to him. She looked down and saw that she had enough of the herbs, so she went to the creek nearby, filled the pot she had taken with her to gather the herbs, and headed back to the shack- trying to shake the blush away when she realized she would be lost without Farkas._

 _Farkas was laying back in bed and watched as Verianus came back into the shed, setting her bow and quiver against the wall before setting the pot she had taken with her over the fire pit._

 _"It'll be a bit before the tea is ready." Verianus said, glancing at Farkas. "Are you hungry?"_

 _"A bit."_

 _Verianus went to the table where she had set their packs and rummaged through them, trying to find something for him to eat. She stopped when she felt she heard Farkas shifting his weight and looked to see him sitting up. "I told you to stay in bed."_

 _"And if I don't?"_

 _"I could tie you down if that's what it'd take."_

 _Farkas chuckled. "Careful, Ver, I might like it."_

 _Verianus' cheeks erupted in blush and she tried to ignore it as she went over to check if he had a fever. Pressing her hand to his forehead then pressing her forehead to her hand, she sighed in relief. "Good, at least you don't have a fever again." She made to scoot back- having crawled onto the bed while he leaned against the wall- but Farkas pulled her forward and kissed her. "W-What are you doing?"_

 _Farkas smirked. "I can't thank the beautiful woman in front of me for taking care of me?"_

 _"You could just say it, you know..." Verianus turned her face away, trying to hide her blush._

 _Farkas chuckled. "So could you have, back in the ruins. After I saved you from the Silver Hand?"_

 _Verianus made to reply, but Farkas caught her face and kissed her again before she could answer. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her in closer._

 _Verianus felt herself surrendering, but she pulled back. "You need to rest..."_

 _Farkas chuckled as she got out of bed and checked on the tea, clearly flustered._

 _Verianus brought him a cup of the tea, adding a bit of honey to dilute the bitterness. "Here."_

 _Farkas took the cup, watching her over the rim as he drank it._

 _Verianus waited until he finished before taking the cup and setting it aside. "You need to rest, Farkas." She brought over an extra blanket for him. "Here, it's going to be really cold tonight."_

 _Farkas took the blanket, looking around. "Where are you going to sleep?"_

 _Verianus shrugged. "I'll be keeping watch."_

 _Farkas sighed, watching her turn away to go sit by the window. 'She's such a stubborn woman.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_Some time in the night, Verianus decided to change out of her armor. She was feeling a bit tired, so she set up wards around the perimeter of the shack just in case. She set her armor next to Farkas' and checked the window one last time before going to check on Farkas._

 _Farkas stirred when he felt a hand on his forehead and looked to see Verianus standing next to the bed in nothing but her underclothes and her tunic._

 _"Sorry, did I wake you?" Verianus asked, noticing he was awake._

 _"It's fine." Farkas looked at her tunic again. "Finally going to get some sleep?"  
_

 _Verianus nodded. "Ya, I just wanted to check on you first."_

 _Farkas grasped her arm and pulled her into the bed with him, draping the blankets over them. "You're not sleeping on the floor."_

 _Verianus blushed and tried to push back from his bare chest. "F-Farkas-"_

 _Farkas leaned closer. "Just stay with me tonight."_

 _Verianus sighed. "Alright." She looked up at him, her blush growing. "W-What?"_

 _Farkas chuckled and leaned down, kissing her._

 _Verianus was caught off guard, having never received such tender kisses from a man before. 'What is this feeling..?' Her body ached in a different way with Farkas than it had with any other man she had been with. She felt her body longing for his touch more and more, finally letting herself give into him._

 _Farkas held her closer, deepening their kiss and smirking through it when he felt her body relax as she gave into him._

 _Verianus pulled back and looked at him. "What's so funny?"_

 _Farkas chuckled. "Nothing."_

 _Verianus pushed him onto his back and straddled him, glaring playfully at him. "Liar..."_

 _Farkas smirked and pulled her down, kissing her again and holding her against him. His hand grasped her hip while the other rested on the small of her back._

 _Verianus gasped with the forcefulness of the kiss, but she felt herself wanting more of it. She deepened the kiss, meeting his tongue with hers, and could feel his cock growing harder and harder as it pressed against her loins. She reached down, sliding it out of his trousers and moved aside her underclothes before sliding his cock into her pussy. She gasped, surprised by his girth._

 _Farkas groaned in pleasure as she slid his dick into her pussy, her warmth and wetness arousing him further as she started to rock her hips back and forth. He grasped both of her hips, urging her faster, even moving his own hips to fuck her._

 _Verianus was losing herself to the pleasure and the feeling of riding his cock was better than she had thought it'd be. Her hands rested against his chest, her lips swollen from kissing him._

 _Farkas tightened his grip on her hips and rammed his cock into her as he came, Verianus gasping as she felt the warm rush of his seed filling her. Exhausted, she collapsed onto his chest._

 _Farkas, panting, pulled out of her as she slid in next to him at his side. He kissed her hair and smiled as she looked up at him, panting with a smile of her own. "Get some rest now, Ver."_

* * *

The following morning, Verianus and Farkas made the long trek back to Whiterun. Presenting Skjor with the shard of Wuuthrad, she was asked to meet him later after night fell by the Underforge. Not knowing where he was talking about, she figured the only place it could be would be beneath the Skyforge. While she waited for night to fall, she alone atop one of the rock outcroppings near Dragonsreach and contemplated what had happened between her and Farkas.

Farkas had always been kind to her, helping her train, giving her someone to talk to, and he always looked after her. He wasn't bothered by her gift, nor that she was the Dragonborn. She truly would be lost without him and she was wondering what more there could be to their relationship, since she felt different with him than any other man she had been with.

Before she knew it, hours had gone by and she noticed that night had fallen. She started making her way towards Jorrvaskr, only stopping when she saw Farkas coming out of the hall.

 _"Ver? Why are you still up?"_

 _"Skjor asked me to meet him at the Underforge after nightfall."_

 _"Oh." Farkas knew exactly what was planned for her and wondered if he should warn her._

 _"I better hurry. I don't want to keep him waiting."_

 _Farkas stood there, silent as she made to pass by him, but he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Ver, wait."_

 _Verianus looked at him, surprised. "What?"_

 _"Whatever happens, I'm there for you. I hope you know that."_

 _Verianus smiled and squeezed his hand gently. "I know, Farkas."_

 _"The Underforge is directly below the Skyforge. Skjor will be waiting for you."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _Farkas watched as Verianus took her leave and wondered if she would accept, but more importantly if she would be alright._

Verianus met with Skjor, following him into the Underforge. Inside, she was only mildly surprised to see Aela waiting- and in her wolf form no less. After listening to Skjor explain why he had asked her to come with him, Verianus accepted Aela's beast blood- figuring that at the very least it would be just another strange thing about her to add to her repertoire and at the most a great honor to become a member of the Companions' Circle. She drank the blood, but when the transformation took place it did not go well.

Verianus was dazed and confused, a strange power welling within her. She panicked and fled the Underforge and Whiterun entirely for fear of hurting someone. She passed by someone- completely unfazed by her wolf form- and caught their scent on the wind. She knew it was Farkas, but just as with Aela and Skjor she was afraid that she would lash out and hurt him. She ran and ran until eventually collapsing in the woods, thankfully far from people.

When she came to next, Aela had found her and explained what had happened- even pointing out that Verianus gave them more trouble than Farkas had. She also explained that they weren't far from a hideout for the Silver Hand and that Skjor had gone on ahead of them to scout everything out.

Before going with Aela, Verianus asked if anyone was hurt- especially Farkas. Aela smiled and told her not to worry: no one was hurt and everyone was safe- even Farkas. She even teased Verianus a bit when she mentioned how worried Farkas had been. And ignoring her blush and Aela's teasing, Verianus followed her Shield-Sister to their destination, hoping that they could make it before Skjor did something stupid.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time they had found Skjor within the hideout, they were too late. The Silver Hand had overpowered him when he was foolish enough to charge in alone. Aela then tasked Verianus with tracking down various factions of the Silver Hand and eliminate them, as well as look for information on other faction whereabouts. They were going to destroy the Silver Hand before they could do some serious damage.

Verianus did as she was asked, but upon returning to Jorrvaskr Kodlak had asked for her. She explained to the old man that while she was certain that Aela wanted to avenge the death of one of their comrades, she also wanted to ensure that the Silver Hand wouldn't take another from us. Verianus told Kodlak that she was trying to honor Skjor and the Companions as best as she could and safe guard everyone. Kodlak was content with her answer, but warned that vengeance was not the answer. Verianus accepted his words and turned to leave in order to find Aela, but she fell to her knees as another vision came to her- this one stronger than any she had previously had.

 _"Ver!"_

 _Farkas had been passing by when he saw Verianus collapse just outside of Kodlak's room. He rushed to her side, trying to help in any way as he could._

 _Verianus clutched her head as the vision pounded against her, slamming into the walled confines of her mind. Images of silver swords, grieving faces of her shield-siblings as they surrounded an old man laying dead at their feet, anger swelling as she was accused of leaving him to die, images of the shards of Wuuthrad piled together on a strange table in a strange place, a funeral pyre built atop Skyforge and a prayer, the tomb of a founder, then it all went black and Verianus collapsed in Farkas' arms._

 _"Kodlak, what do I do?"_

 _"Get her to a bed."_

 _Farkas scooped Verianus into his arms and carried her into the nearest room, which happened to be his, setting her gently on the bed._

 _"Go fetch Farengar."_

 _"I can't just leave her like this."_

 _"I'll watch over her, Farkas. Hurry and fetch the wizard."_

 _Farkas looked at Verianus once more before taking his leave. While he ran to Dragonsreach to fetch the court wizard, knowing it had to be because of her visions that she collapsed, Kodlak sat beside Verianus._

 _Verianus stirred after a few moments. "Where am I? What happened?"_

 _"You're safe, lass. You collapsed out of nowhere just a moment again." Kodlak said. "Do you remember why?"_

 _Verianus stared at the ceiling and tried to recall, then looked at him and nodded. "I had a vision."_

 _Kodlak nodded to himself, recalling that Verianus had divulged her gift to him. "I thought as much." He leaned forward a bit. "What did you see?"_

 _Verianus told him what she had seen, tears in her eyes when she realized who it was she saw dead at her feet. "They're going to kill you, Harbinger..."_

 _Kodlak grasped her hand and squeezed it gently. "I am old, lass. I do not fear death."_

 _Verianus shook her head. "Everyone will blame me for not being there to protect you, but I do not know why. There was nothing anyone could have done to stop it, yet I will be to blame." She looked at him, the tears slipping down her cheeks. "After everything that you have done for me, I still will fail you..."_

 _Kodlak smiled and chuckled at that. "You will not fail me, Verianus. Nor have you ever." He looked up as Farkas returned with the court wizard before turning to Verianus once more. "You must rest for now, lass. Farengar will make sure that you're OK. When you're rested, come find me again."_

 _While Farengar checked her over, Kodlak stepped out into the hall with Farkas._

 _"Is she alright?"_

 _Kodlak nodded. "Her vision took a great toll on her and she needs to rest. She will be fine, though." He looked at Farkas. "Walk with me."_

 _Farkas followed the old man through the halls of Jorrvaskr and out into the training yard._

 _"What is Verianus to you?"_

 _Farkas looked at him, surprised at his question. "What?"_

 _"What is Verianus to you, Farkas?" Kodlak looked at the young man._

 _"What is Ver to me..?" Farkas thought on the question. 'What is she to me?'_

 _"I'll tell you what I see when I look at you together." Kodlak said, as they reached the Skyforge. He looked out over the wilderness outside of the city walls and continued. "I see two fine young warriors, strong in their own rights, who compliment each other is more ways than I've ever seen. I see two fine youngsters who bring out the best in each other, make each other smile- something that seems to be rare for both of them- who have each others back more than any other and who will always take jobs together- not just because of how well they work together." He smiled at that. "I see a young man who has grown so much from the little tyke I once knew into one of the greatest warriors of the Companions, noble, stubborn, kind, hardworking, and courageous in all sense of the word. I see a young woman who left behind a life where she felt that her differences would bring misfortune to her family, who sought out answers that will never come, who holds many titles but does not let that define who she is, who worries that she will fail those she cares about but will fight for them nonetheless, who doesn't care what anyone thinks of her as long as she does what she believes to be right, who's kind, stubborn, hardworking, lonely, fearful, and tries to remain strong if not for her own sanity but for the people around her." He looked at Farkas. "When you are together, you smile more. You laugh more. You compliment each other in ways I have not before- and more than just as Shield-Siblings. Her fears seem to melt away when she's with you and you, Farkas, seem to open up more around her than you ever did with anyone before. You've become a stronger person since she joined our family and not in the physical sense. She showed no fear when she saw your transformation and her gifts and titles do not bother you."_

 _Farkas stood there listening to the old man._

 _"So again I will ask you, Farkas." Kodlak turned to him. "What is Verianus to you?" He squeezed his shoulder. "Think it over."_

 _Farkas stood alone atop the Skyforge, looking out into the wilderness just as Kodlak had, and thought on what the old man had said as well as his own thoughts on the matter._

Verianus rested and when Farengar concluded that she was indeed fine, she went to find Kodlak. He sat with her and talked a bit more about her vision, explaining that she would not be there when the Silver Hand comes because he was sending her on a personal task. He explained that he could be cured of his lycanthropy and asked that she go to the Glenmoril Coven where she was to slay all of the witches who resided within and bring back their heads. There was a ritual that could be done- both in life and death- that could free him from the wolf within and allow him to join his ancestors in Sovngarde. Kodlak explained that this would be his final wish and trusted no one else with this tasked. Heavy hearted, Verianus hugged the old man and thanked him for everything that he and the Companions had done for her. She had come to see him as family and it pained her to know that she would never see him again.

 _"Even in death, I will always watch over you all. Don't fret, lass." Kodlak said, wiping the tears from her cheeks. He looked her over, smiling gently. "You've grown since you joined the Companions. You've found a family here and you have fought to protect that family with all that you have. I am proud of you, Verianus."_

 _Verianus smiled at that and squeezed his hand. "You are family, Kodlak." She took a deep breath. "If this is to be your final wish, then I would be honored to fulfill it."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _"I should get going then." She said, standing and going to the door._

 _"Verianus, wait."_

 _Verianus looked at him._

 _"I will ask you to think on this as well." Kodlak said, looking at her with the same knowing gaze as he had with Farkas. "What is Farkas to you?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"What is Farkas to you?"_

 _Verianus thought on the question and smiled. "I've been wondering that myself for a while now. I know that I would be lost without him and I care for him a great deal." She sighed. "With Farkas, I feel different than I have with other men." She looked at him. "Why do you ask?"_

 _"I'll tell you what I see when I look at you together." Kodlak said. "I see two fine young warriors, strong in their own rights, who compliment each other is more ways than I've ever seen. I see two fine youngsters who bring out the best in each other, make each other smile- something that seems to be rare for both of them- who have each others back more than any other and who will always take jobs together- not just because of how well they work together." He smiled at that. "I see a young man who has grown so much from the little tyke I once knew into one of the greatest warriors of the Companions, noble, stubborn, kind, hardworking, and courageous in all sense of the word. I see a young woman who left behind a life where she felt that her differences would bring misfortune to her family, who sought out answers that will never come, who holds many titles but does not let that define who she is, who worries that she will fail those she cares about but will fight for them nonetheless, who doesn't care what anyone thinks of her as long as she does what she believes to be right, who's kind, stubborn, hardworking, lonely, fearful, and tries to remain strong if not for her own sanity but for the people around her." He looked at her. "When you are together, you smile more. You laugh more. You compliment each other in ways I have not before- and more than just as Shield-Siblings. Your fears seem to melt away when you're with him and Farkas seems to open up more around you than he ever did with anyone before. He's become a stronger person since you joined our family and not in the physical sense. You showed no fear when you saw his transformation and your gifts and titles do not bother him."_

 _Verianus smiled at that and looked at the old man as he stood and came over to her._

 _"Think on what you are to each other. I want the best for all of you- my children and family."_

 _Verianus hugged him. "Thank you, Kodlak."_

 _"You are as much a part of this family as the rest of the Companions. You seemed so lost when you first came to us, but I hope that you've come to realize that you belong with the Companions as much as the rest of us do."_

 _"I have."_

 _"Good." Kodlak stepped back. "You best be off." He looked at her with a playful, but stern gaze. "Remember, no matter what happens here, there was nothing that could have been done to stop it and you must not blame yourself."_

 _Verianus' chest tightened, but she nodded. "I will." She took a deep breath, swallowing the tears that threatened to rise. "Goodbye, Kodlak. Thank you for everything."_

 _"We will meet again someday. Until then, take care of yourself. And Farkas, too." Kodlak smiled and winked before sending her off on her way. He stood in his quarters, sighing. "If I am to die, I will die fighting. Divines watch over us all."_


	8. Chapter 8

Verianus journeyed to a cave just northwest of Falkreath where she found the Glenmoril Coven. She slayed each of the witches, taking their heads as instructed. It was quick work, but the return journey was felt longer that it was because Verianus knew what she would return to. And upon returning to Whiterun and Jorrvaskr, the events in her vision began unfolding before her.

Outside of Jorrvaskr, members of the Companions stood guard and a few Silver Hands lay dead at their feet and inside, the rest of the Companions were gathered in the hall around the still body of their Harbinger. Members of the Circle demanded to know where she was, why she wasn't there to help protect Kodlak, and other members of the Companions began blaming her for her absence as if her being there would have saved him.

As much as it pained her, Verianus tried to ignore what was being said and explained that she went on a personal job for Kodlak and it was of the utmost importance to him. Vilkas wanted to seek revenge for Kodlak's death and Verianus understood all too well how he felt, but they needed to recover the shards of Wuuthrad.

 _"Farkas, I'm going with Vilkas to recover the shards." Verianus said, coming up to him._

 _Farkas watched his brother storm out of the hall and nodded, looking at her. "That needs to be a priority, but just make sure that my brother doesn't do something stupid?"_

 _Verianus nodded. "I promise." She turned to leave, but Farkas stopped her._

 _"Be careful, Ver. Come back in one piece."_

 _Verianus nodded. "I will. I promise."_

 _Farkas watched as she hurried out of the hall to catch up with his brother. 'Divines watch over them. Bring them home safe.'_

Verianus and Vilkas made their way to the hideout where the Silver Hand had fled to, finding the shards that had been stolen and killing all of the Silver Hand within the hideout. Verianus would have preferred not to kill them, but they had to search every room to find the shards and encountered Silver Hands in every one of them, leaving them no choice.

They returned with the shards and found themselves attending the funeral of Kodlak White-Mane. Verianus stood alone, sensing that many still blamed her for her absence, and when the funeral came to a close she met with Eorlund who asked her to retrieve the final shard piece of Wuuthrad from Kodlak's quarters. Doing as she was asked, she presented him with all of the shards then went to the Underforge to meet with the remaining Circle members.

Vilkas, Farkas, and Aela were arguing when Verianus joined them. Vilkas was being scolded for going after the Silver Hand because it wasn't what Kodlak would have wanted, then the matter of curing Kodlak of his lycanthropy became the matter up for debate. Aela conceded that it was what Kodlak would have wanted and she wished that they could have done that for him. While Vilkas and Aela argued, Farkas stood silent and listened as he watched Verianus- who seemed on guarded and cautious around everyone.

At some point later, Eorlund interrupted them and presented Verianus with the reforged Wuuthrad, telling her and the others to go to the tomb of Ysgramor and fulfill Kodlak's wish. Eorlund told the others that Kodlak spoke of a way that he could be cured even in death and told them to make haste.

* * *

The journey to the tomb of Ysgramor was a long one. Everyone was quiet, shared their meals, kept to themselves. Verianus took guard, regardless of how tired she was, and when the others tried to relieve her she insisted that she was fine. She couldn't sleep, still feeling at fault for what happened even though she knew it wasn't her fault at all. Though she had had a vision, warned Kodlak of the dangers, and still couldn't change the outcome- realizing that her visions were set in stone and nothing could or would change them.

One night while they made camp, Verianus took her usual position of look out.

 _"She hasn't been sleeping, has she?" Aela asked, looking at Farkas._

 _Farkas sighed, shaking his head. "She refuses to. Or she can't."_

 _"We were wrong to place the blame on her shoulders. She did what Kodlak had asked of her. There was no way any of us could have known the Silver Hand would strike when she was gone." Vilkas said._

 _"There's nothing any of us could have done." Aela said, sighing. "She blames herself more than anyone for what happened. You can tell just looking at how she holds herself right now. She's worried something else will happen to us or the others."_

 _Farkas stood and brought a plate over to Verianus. "Ver, you need to eat."_

 _Verianus looked up at him and shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry." She looked away when a small growl escaped his throat and he looked at her sternly._

 _"You haven't eaten or slept in days, Ver. We're worried about you."_

 _"I'm fine, Farkas."_

 _"You're not fine, Verianus." When she didn't answer him, he sighed and turned to walk away. "You're not to blame, you know. It wasn't your fault and even if your vision told you what was going to happen, there was nothing you could have done to change it."_

 _Verianus was surprised at that and looked at him as he rejoined the others. 'Kodlak must have told him about the vision...' Her heart sank and she sighed. 'What am I doing to myself? It wasn't my fault... There was nothing I could have done to stop it... So why do I feel like this..?'_

Verianus and the others finished their journey to Ysgramor's tomb and made their way into the tomb. Verianus placed Wuuthrad in the hands of the statue of Ysgramor, opening the passage ahead for them. They encountered the spirits of past Companions who tested their will and strength as they proceeded deeper into the tomb. Vilkas stayed behind, feeling as though his vengeance made him unworthy to go with them, and Farkas stopped when they reached a part of the tomb infested with spiders, his fear getting the better of him. So it remained Aela and Verianus to reach the innermost sanctum where they found the spirit of Kodlak waiting for them, where he instructed Verianus on what to do with the Glemoril Witch heads, saying that tossing one into the fire would be enough to draw out the wolf spirit of the individual. They must defeat the wolf spirit to free the individual of their lycanthropy.

Aela and Verianus defeated the wolf spirit of Kodlak and bid him farewell as he passed over into Sovngarde. But before he did, he named Verianus the next Harbinger. Aela was the first to recognize her new title and rank, suggesting they go tell the others as well. Verianus told her to go ahead and do that, that she wanted to be alone for a bit. Aela left her to herself and went to inform Vilkas and Farkas of Kodlak's decision before taking her leave and going back to Whiterun alone to bring the news to the rest of their shield-siblings.

While Vilkas took the opportunity to overcome his feeling of being unworthy- Aela having informed him that Kodlak forgave him- and explored the tomb to pay his respects, Farkas looked for Verianus and found her sitting in the upper chamber that led to another exit.

 _"Ver, you OK?"_

 _Verianus looked up as Farkas came into the chamber. "Honestly, I don't know." She sighed and sat atop one of the shelves that lined the walls. "Kodlak made me Harbinger."_

 _"Aela told us. You've more than earned it, Ver."_

 _"I feel like I failed him..." She looked down at her hands. "I assume he told you about the vision I had?"_

 _"He told me it hit you pretty hard, but he didn't tell me what you saw." He leaned against the wall and looked at her. "The way you've been acting, I just assumed you saw his death."_

 _Verianus sighed and nodded. "I saw everything. I tried to warn him, but he accepted it and told me he did not fear death, that if it was his time so be it. I tried to hurry back after he sent me to Glenmoril Coven, but I was still too late. I had just missed them."_

 _"Ver, it wasn't your fault. You did everything you could. We all did. Kodlak had made peace with it and died fighting like the warrior we knew him to be."_

 _"I know, but still... Everyone else blamed me for not being there, as though my presence would have saved him..." She sighed. "It would seem that no matter what I do to try to alter the outcome of my visions, I can't. The visions are set in stone, coming and going as they please."_

 _Farkas wanted to go to her, but before he could make a move she stood and started making her way towards the exit._

 _"Will you be returning to Whiterun soon?"_

 _"Vilkas wants to stay for a bit. I'll stay with him until he's ready to return." He looked at her. "What about you?"_

 _"I need some time before I return. I should check in with the College of Winterhold, then I'll make my way back to Whiterun."_

 _"Stay safe, then. We'll see you at home."_

 _Verianus looked at him when he said that, a small but sad smile present. "I will." She turned to leave, but stopped herself and looked back at him. "I'd be lost without you, Farkas. Whatever happens in the days to come, I want you to know that I appreciate everything you've done for me." She turned away, lifting a hand in farewell. "I'll see you at home."_


	9. Chapter 9

Over the weeks since the death of Kodlak, Verianus tried to take the time she needed to sort through things. She checked in with the College of Winterhold, made sure that all was well before making the long trek back to Whiterun. Along the road back, she was approached by a courier who had a message for her to go to Fort Dawnguard. She was being summoned to the fort, assuming because of all the recent vampire attacks and because they wished to put her skills to use. She asked the courier to take a message to Farkas in Whiterun, then made her way into the Rift and towards the fort in Dayspring Canyon.

Meanwhile, back in Whiterun, Farkas, Vilkas, and Aela tried to keep things under control until Verianus returned. In the weeks following Kodlak's death, they had returned to Whiterun and informed the other Companions of Kodlak's decision to name Verianus the new Harbinger. They explained that she had some business to attend to before returning to Jorrvaskr, assuring the others that Verianus knew that they didn't mean to blame her for Kodlak's death. Not too long after returning himself to Whiterun, Farkas received a message from Verianus informing him that she had been summoned to Fort Dawnguard and assumed they would need her help with the recent vampire attacks and that he, Vilkas, and Aela were in charge until she could return home. She had included a personal message for Farkas alone that stated she needed to speak with him in private upon her return and that she would do everything she could to wrap up whatever business she had with the Dawnguard in order to return home to the Companions, to _him._

Back at Fort Dawnguard, Verianus' suspicions were correct and the Dawnguard wanted her help in stopping the vampire attacks. She agreed to join their ranks and aid in whatever way she could.

Isran, the leader of the Dawnguard, tasked her with finding out what the vampires were seeking and sent her Dimhollow Crypt. There, Verianus found a strange woman who she could tell was a vampire and with the woman was an Elder Scroll. She took the woman, named Serana, home at her request and was offered a reward from her father, Harkon. The reward, however, was the blood of a vampire- Harkon specifically. Verianus asked what would happen to her beast blood if she accepted Harkon's blood, explaining that she was a werewolf. Harkon explained that the blood of a vampire would purify the "filthy" beast blood within her and she would be born again as a vampire. Verianus declined his offer and was banished from the castle, Harkon stating that she was game same as the rest of the mortals they fed upon.

Taking the information she had learned from Serana back to Isran, they formulated their next move and Isran sent Verianus to recruit a man named Gunmar and a woman named Sorine Jurard. She made quick work of recruiting them, stopping by Whiterun to check up on everything and everyone before returning to the fort.

 _"Harbinger, welcome back!"_

 _Farkas looked up as everyone gathered around Verianus, glad to see her home._

 _Verianus greeted everyone, accepting their apologies for placing the blame on her and assuring them it was alright, then excused herself to find Farkas._

 _"Welcome back."_

 _"Thanks, but I can't stay long."_

 _"Your business with the Dawnguard isn't finished yet?"_

 _Verianus shook her head. "Not yet. It would seem that the vampires are planning something big, since they have an Elder Scroll and all. I have to return soon and meet with the Dawnguard to figure out what our next move is."_

 _"When do you leave again?"  
_

 _"Tomorrow morning."_

 _Farkas sighed and stood. "You wanted to talk in private when you returned, right?"  
_

 _Verianus nodded. "If that's alright?"_

 _"Fine. Let's go, then."_

 _Verianus followed him down into the living quarters and into his room, standing to the side as he closed the door behind them. "How has everything been here while I've been away?"  
_

 _"Aela and Vilkas do most of the work keeping everything together for you. I help handle the jobs, same as always." He looked at Verianus. "How have you been?"_

 _"Better now." She stood by his bookshelf, looking at the spines. "Kodlak was family to me and feeling like I failed him overcame me." She wrapped her arms around herself. "I told you before:_ _I saw everything. I tried to warn Kodlak, but he accepted it and told me he did not fear death, that if it was his time so be it. I know it wasn't my fault, but even still when e_ _veryone else blamed me for not being there, it made me wonder if I could have prevented his death and stopped the Silver Hand if I had just been here." She sighed. "But I know that that no matter what I did it wouldn't have changed anything. I can't change or alter the outcome of my visions, I just can't. The visions are set in stone, coming and going as they please." She looked at Farkas. "And I've accepted that."_

 _Farkas stood there, arms crossed as he listened to her._

 _"I'm sorry, I just needed time to sort through everything." Verianus said, looking away._

 _"It's fine. We're just glad you're alright."_

 _"I meant what I said back at the tomb. I'd be lost without you and I do appreciate what you've done for me."_

 _Farkas looked at her, wondering where she was going with the conversation. "And I'd be lost without you, Ver."_

 _Verianus looked at him. "You know, Kodlak asked me what you were to me, too. He told me to think on it. And I spent every day since then doing just that." She blushed and turned back towards the bookshelf. "You mean a great deal to me, Farkas, and I would truly be lost without you. A life without you by my side terrifies me. You've always had my back, always been kind to me, always looked after me, always stood by me. When I'm with you, I feel like all my fears melt away and I can face the world head on. I had always felt like an outcast, but you made me feel welcome, apart of something greater. You accepted me for my entirety regardless of my power or titles." She looked at him. "You have no idea what that means to me." She sighed, blushing, and made to leave his room. "I should go check in with Lydia, make sure she's doing alright, too. Thank you for speaking with me."_

 _Farkas wasn't sure how to put what he wanted to say into words, especially now after Verianus confessed her feelings for him. 'She means the world to me. I can't imagine a future without her in it, at my side for the rest of our days. So why can't I just say it?' Knowing he couldn't let her leave again without saying something, he hurried to her local residence, Breezehome._

* * *

 _"I'll take my leave, then, my Thane."_

 _Farkas nearly ran into Lydia as she exited Breezehome._

 _"Oh, good day to you, Farkas."_

 _"Is Ver inside?"_

 _"She is." She chuckled to herself and smiled as Farkas hurried passed her, closing the door behind him. 'He came after her. Good.'_

 _Inside, as Lydia made her way to the market to gather the remainder of the supplies Verianus needed for her journey the following morning, Verianus looked up as Farkas came marching into her home._

 _"Farkas, what are you-"_

 _Farkas cut her off with a kiss, wrapping his arms around her and drawing her in closer._

 _When Verianus pulled away to gasp for air, she looked at him as her body flushed hot and her cheeks burned. "Farkas..."_

 _"I've never been good with expressing what's on my mind, that's why I let my actions speak for me."_

 _"What are you saying?"  
_

 _Farkas kissed her once more, this time a bit more gentle. "I can't imagine a future without you by my side, for the rest of our days. You mean the world to me, Ver."_

 _"Farkas..." Verianus reached up to touch his cheek, seeing a new look in his eye that she knew mirrored what was in her heart. She leaned forward and returned his kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck._

 _They immersed themselves in the kiss for a moment before the urgency kicked in and Farkas lifted Verianus in his arms, pinning her against the wall hooking her legs_ _her legs around his waist. He pushed up her skirt and fumbled with his trousers, pulling his dick out and shoving it into her pussy. He thrust his hips back and forth as he locked lips with her again. Verianus_ _' body was racked with pleasure and she breathed in sharply through her nose as Farkas kept his lips to hers. When she gasped, he slid his tongue into her mouth and met hers as his pace quickened. She cupped his cheeks in her hands and let him have at her, feeling a new sense of desire rising within her. Farkas_ _quickened his pace and felt himself reach his climax. He pressed against her, feeling the warm rush erupt within her. Panting, he felt Verianus quivering around him and he stood there, holding her up against the wall, for a few moments._

 _"I should go with you tomorrow." He said, nestling his face into her neck._

 _"I need you here..."_

 _"I know. It's selfish of me, I'm sorry."_

 _Verianus smiled at that and held him closer. "Is that the extent of your selfishness?" She playfully bit his neck, earning a growl from him._

 _"I'm only selfish with you, Ver."_

 _"Then show me more."_


	10. Chapter 10

Farkas spent the night with Verianus and saw her off in the morning, Lydia at his side. Before she bid them a final farewell, Farkas leaned in and whispered something in Verianus' ear. She smiled and kissed him once more before he sent her off on her journey back to Fort Dawnguard, knowing she would return to them- to _him_.

Once she returned to the fort, Isran shined sunlight on them to make certain that she, Gunmar, and Sorine weren't vampires. He filled them in on what had happened, then asked Verianus to come with him to find out why a vampire came to the fort asking for her by name.

Serana, the vampire woman that Verianus had escorted to her family's castle, had come seeking Verianus' help. She explained that her father was a fanatic and obsessed with a prophecy told in the Elder Scroll she carried. She wanted to find out why and knew that they needed to stop her father before it was too late.

Verianus and Serana were tasked with seeking out a Moth Priest who had come to Skyrim in search of the Elder Scrolls. They were able to track him down to Dragonbridge, but his caravan had already left. They hurried to catch it, but when they found the wagon it was capsized on the side of the road with the Imperials from the caravan and one of the vampires that had attacked the caravan dead. They found a note on the vampire, then hurried to rescue the Moth Priest. Taking out the vampires and their death hounds was no trouble, but they had to free the Moth Priest from his prison and dispel the vampires' hold over him. Once they had accomplished that, they escorted him back to the fort where he prepared for reading from the Elder Scroll. Upon reading from Serana's Elder Scroll, they learned of part of the prophecy that Harkon was obsessed with and of Auriel's Bow. To complete the prophecy, they needed two other Elder Scrolls- the Dragon and the Blood. Verianus still had the Dragon scroll, but they needed to find Serana's mother, Valerica, in order to retrieve the Blood scroll.

Serana and Verianus figured that Valerica had to be hiding somewhere in Castle Volkihar, in a place that Harkon would not look for her. Serana suggested her mother's old garden, mentioning that her father hated going there. Agreeing that was the best place to start, they made their way back to the castle- using the secret entrance Serana mentioned to slip into the castle unseen. They made their way through the undercroft and into the courtyard, finding Valerica's garden in disarray. While Serana tried to figure out what was wrong with the sundial at the center of the garden, Verianus noticed a few of the crests were missing and spotted them scattered throughout the garden. She gathered them up and placed them in their respective places, opening a hidden passage beneath the dial that not even Serana knew of.

They traveled down the stairs and into the ruins beneath the castle, finding their way through skeletons and gargoyles until they reached Valerica's study. Serana and Verianus went about searching the study for any sign as to where Valerica could have gone, finding her journal. Serana read through it, reading off the list of ingredients written down as Verianus gathered them up. When they had gathered all but one ingredient, they stood at the designated basin. Serana explained that her mother had found a way to open a portal to the Soul Cairn, a place where necromancers could draw souls from and store into soul gems, but they needed her mother's blood to open the portal. Veranius pointed out that she had her mother's blood and Serana agreed to try it. She combined the ingredients- her blood included- in the basin and the portal opened, glowing with an array of purples.

Veranius tried to make her way through the portal, but something lashed out at her. Serana explained that it was most likely because she didn't meet the conditions to pass through the portal unharmed, leaving them with two options: Veranius could allow her to turn her into a vampire, or she could allow her to trap a part of her soul in a soul gem and offer it as payment- the latter of which they could retrieve from the Soul Cairn before they leave it and restore that part of her soul. Verianus thought over the options, knowing that trapping her soul- even a part of it- in a soul gem could be incredibly dangerous. Becoming a vampire would mean she lost the beast blood she shared with the Circle and it could greatly affect her relationship with Farkas. Choosing to allow Serana to turn her, Verianus bore the pain of the transformation and they quickly passed through the portal and into the Soul Cairn to search for her mother.

The search didn't take long, Verianus feeling drawn towards the location of the Elder Scroll when the familiar energy sang to her. Upon finding Valerica, however, they discovered that she was trapped behind a barrier put in place by the Ideal Masters- the "guardians" of the Soul Cairn. After a "heartfelt" reunion, Valerica and Serana discussed the situation and Valerica chose to begrudgingly place her trust in Verianus, tasking them with defeating the Keepers who maintained the barrier.

The Boneyard Keepers were no easy opponent, each of them towering over Serana and Verianus. They were able to work together, though, and overcome the Keepers- defeating each of them before returning to where Valerica waited. Valerica led the way into the Boneyard, warning to watch for the dragon Durnevhiir that resided within the Soul Cairn. Durnehviir, however, caught up with them and ambushed them in the Boneyard. With Serana and her mother's help, Verianus was able to take down the dragon- not surprised that she could not absorb his soul. Valerica warned that Durnehviir would respawn once he regained his strength and told Verianus and Serana to retrieve the scroll and hurry back to Tamriel. They quickly retrieved the scroll and made their way out of the Boneyard, finding Durnehviir waiting. Instead of attacking, though, Durnehviir commended Verianus on her victory over him and more importantly over Alduin. He explained how he came to be in the Soul Cairn, and that while he was trapped within it he wished to see his home once again. He taught Verianus his Thu'um and asked that she summon him in Tamriel in times of need. Agreeing to the dragon's request, Verianus and Serana hurried back to Tamriel and made their way back to Fort Dawnguard.


	11. Chapter 11

Returning to Fort Dawnguard was not what they expected. The Moth Priest, Dexion, had gone blind from reading Serana's scroll due to lack of preparation. He could no longer be of much use to them, but he told them of the Ancestor Glade and the Ritual of the Ancestor Moth.

Knowing their time was running out, Verianus and Serana rushed to the Ancestor Glade. Verianus found a draw knife like the one Dexion spoke of and collected the bark from one of the Canticle Trees, attracting seven moth swarms to her side. She stood in the pillar of light at the center of the glade and read the scroll. Her vision was engulfed by a blinding light as the other scrolls were read and a map formed with each reading that depicted a location somewhere between Markarth and Solitude, which appeared to be the location of Auriel's Bow. They were interrupted, though, by a group of vampires who had followed them to the glade. They dispatched of them quickly and made haste to the location Verianus was shown, Darkfall Cave.

* * *

Entering Darkfall Cave and following the winding path past the waterfall, Verianus and Serana killed the Frostbite Spider lurking in the shadows and took the right-hand path at the junction, continuing down until they encountered an old wooden bridge. Confused, as they only found at the far side of the bridge two moonstone ore veins and a pickaxe on a table, they attempted to walk back across the bridge only to find it collapse and drop them into the rapids below. The rapids swept them down a long tunnel and past a few Frostbite Spiders, awakening them. A short drop down a waterfall deposited them into a large spider nest, with three spiders in tow. After killing the spiders, following the river and defeating four more spiders, a giant Frostbite Spider emerged from a tunnel in the wall but fell to their blades as well. They continued on their way and followed the path, proceeding up the dark tunnel until they found an abandoned camp.

Nearby, a Breton woman lay dead and a note explaining the massacre in hand. Verianus and Serana took the long winding path to the east of the camp that led downhill, past a boulder tripwire trap, and into a large cavern that hosted two trolls. They dealt with the trolls and continued through the cavern until they came across a mysterious person praying at an altar. The person was Knight-Paladin Gelebor, one of the last living Snow Elves. He introduced himself and welcomed them to the Chantry of Auri-El. He gave a little background about himself and his race and then the topic turned to Auriel's Bow. He mentioned that he knew that that was why they were there, and he was willing to help if they assisted him and killed his brother, Arch-Curate Vyrthur. When questioned about his brother, Gelebor recounted the story of when the chantry was attacked by a horde of Falmer and explained that he believed that Vyrthur was corrupted by the Falmer, as after the attack his change in behavior was significant. He mentioned that Vyrthur never looked as though he was in pain or under duress, but rather he just stands in one place and watches, as though waiting.

After inquiring about how to reach his brother, Verianus and Serana watch as Gelebor casted a spell on the large dome-like structure, which he told them was called a "Wayshrine". The dome revealed arched doorway with a basin and Verianus was given the Iniate's Ewer, which Gelebor explained is part of the path of an initiate of the Chanty of Auri-El and involved passing through five Wayshrines that would eventually lead to the Inner Sanctum where his brother and Auriel's Bow were located.

Verianus and Serana went on their way, following the corridor past the water several Falmer and Chaurus until they found a small puddle near the east wall that led deep down into a secret tunnel. They turned west into another tunnel, past a Falmer claw trap and down the path that led them to a small Falmer camp. They were careful about dealing with them, trying to avoid getting posioned by the Falmer weapons or the Chaurus venom. Once they had dealt with them, they dropped down into the crevice the waterfall dispersed into, then followed the path up and around a bend. From there, they followed the path up farther to find a pull chain that opened the way back into the Falmer camp area. They followed the path behind the waterfall to come to another camp with several Falmer, then up the walkway, past the curious sculpture and through the room with a large large crystal. Following yet another tunnel led them to a large cavern with another waterfall and they proceeded up the walkway through the waterfall. They came across two rope releases fixed to the wall and pulled the left one, opening the stone door. A Vale Sabre Cat attacked them once they stepped through the door and after killing it, they proceeded through the passage that led them to an enormous cavern, with many giant glowing mushrooms similar to the ones Verianus had seen in Blackreach. They progressed down the cavern past the waterfall and up a stone path until the Wayshrine of Illumination came into view on the western wall where they found Prelate Sidanyis waiting. Like Gelebor, he casted a spell on the Wayshrine and it rose to reveal its door. Thanking the Prelate, they proceeded inside and drew water from the basin, then headed into the portal to Forgotten Vale.

Traversing through the initial tunnel until it led to a opening, Verianus and Serana found themselves walking up the spiral path that led outdoors into the Forgotten Vale. They made their way through the valley to each of the Wayshrines, collecting water from each. Along the way, they came across five frost trolls that guarded five paragons- one of amethyst, one of sapphire, one of ruby, one of emerald, and one of diamond- that clearly had some kind of significance as well as a Word Wall guarded by two dragons. They dispatched of the frost trolls to collect the paragons and dispatched the dragons in order for Verianus to absorb their souls and learn a word of power for the Drain Vitality shout, then headed north of the Word Wall to the Wayshrine of Resolution and onward through the valley to the Wayshrine of Radiance, tended by Prelate Edhelbor. Speaking to the Prelate, Verianus and Serana waited while he gave raise to the Wayshrine and they collected the final Ewer before heading northeast toward the Inner Sanctum, where they walked across the ornate bridge and up the stairs into the courtyard of the Inner Sanctum where a statue of Auri-El stood tall, ready to greet visitors. Heading up the steps, Verianus poured the Ewer into the basin where it then flowed towards the main door and unlocked the seal.

Once inside, they proceeded forward to see several Falmer frozen like statues around the main lobby, several of which were gathered around a Shrine of Auriel. They made their waynorth through the ruined temple past more frozen Falmer, following the path as it led them through a glacial tunnel to Auriel's Chapel. As they proceeded through the collapsed hallway that opened up into a small cavern, they found several more frozen Falmer scattered throughout the cavern and Arch-Curate Vyrthur seated on a throne. After greeting them in a dark manner, Vyrthur awoke the Frozen Falmer and Chaurus which attacked Verianus and Serana, and after defeating the initial wave, large parts of the ceiling began to fall around them and more Falmer attacked.

Dealing with the Falmer was no challenge beyond their number, but then Vyrthur summoned an Ancient Frost Atronach and more Falmer. Verianus and Serana pushed through, standing at each other's back until their enemy was defeated and all that remained was the Arch-Curate. Vyrthur threw a tantrum, destroying the entire roof of the chapel in a fit of rage and he retreated out to a grand balcony overlooking the Forgotten Vale. They pursued him, past the Wayshrine and up the stairs.


	12. Chapter 12

_"Enough, Vyrthur. Give us the bow!" Serana shouted._

 _"How dare you. I was the Arch-Curate of Auri-El, girl. I had the ears of a god!"_

 _"Until the 'Betrayed' corrupted you. Yes, yes. We've heard this sad story."_

 _"Gelebor and his kind are easily manipulated fools." Vyrthur scoffed. "Look into my eyes, Serana. You tell me what I am."_

 _"You're... you're a vampire? But Auriel should have protected you..."_

 _"The moment I was infected by one of my own Initiates, Auri-El turned his back on me. I swore I'd have my revenge, no matter what the cost."_

 _Serana looked at him with disbelief. "You want to take revenge... on a god?"_

 _"Auri-El himself may have been beyond my reach, but his influence on our world wasn't. All I needed was the blood of a vampire and his own weapon, Auriel's Bow."_

 _"The blood of a vampire... Auriel's Bow... It... it was you? You created that prophecy?"_

 _Vyrthur cackled. "A prophecy that lacked a single, final ingredient... the blood of a pure vampire. The blood of a Daughter of Coldharbour."_

 _"You were waiting... all this time for someone with my blood to come along. Well, too bad for you... I intend on keeping it. Let's see if your blood has any power to it!"_

Vyrthur attacked, using the magik that was special to only the famous Snow Elves. The battle was hard and strenuous, but Verianus and Serana emerged victorious. Behind them on the balcony, the Wayshrine arose and Gelebor stepped out.

 _"So, the deed has been done. The restoration of this wayshrine means that Vyrthur must be dead and the Betrayed no longer have control over him."_

 _"The Betrayed weren't to blame, Gelebor." Verianus said, looking at the only living Snow Elf._

 _"What? What are you talking about?"_

 _"He was a vampire. He controlled them."_

 _"A vampire? I see. That would explain much. Deep inside, it brings me joy that the Betrayed weren't to blame for what happened here."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because that means there's still hope that they might one day shed their hatred and learn to believe in Auri-El once again. It's been a long time since I felt that way and it's been long overdue. My thanks, to both of you."_

 _"You're welcome."_

 _"You risked everything to get Auri-El's Bow, and in turn, you've restored the Chantry. I can't think of a more deserving champion to carry it than you. If you wish to learn more about the bow, or obtain Sunhallowed Arrows for it, I'd be more than happy to help. You've but to ask."_

Verianus and Serana retrieved Auriel's Bow from the Wayshrine and made haste back to Fort Dawnguard. Upon their return, with the Sunhallowed Arrows and bow in hand, Isran rallied the Dawnguard and they made the journey to Castle Volkihar to confront Harkon. And as expected, storming the castle was no easy feat.

They met resistance from all members of the court, Isran and the others insisting that Verianus and Serana go after Harkon while they held off the other vampires. Having faith that they would survive, Verianus and Serana followed Harkon to the cathedral.

 _"So, you've returned. Is your... pet keeping you entertained?" Harkon said, sneering at his daughter._

 _Serana looked at him in his vampire form. "You know why we're here."_

 _"Of course I do. You disappoint me, Serana. You've taken everything I provided for you and thrown it all away for this... pathetic being/half-breed vampire."_

 _"Provided for me? Are you insane? You've destroyed our family. You've killed other vampires. All over some prophecy that we barely understand. No more. I'm done with you. You will not touch her."_

 _"So, I see this dragon has fangs. Your voice drips with the venom of your mother's influence. How alike you've become."_

 _Serana shook her head. "No... Because unlike her, I'm not afraid of you. Not anymore."_

 _Harkon looked at Verianus. "And you... It appears I have you to thank for turning my daughter against me. I knew it was only a matter of time before she'd return with hatred in her heart."_

 _"Your kind is a blight on this world." Verianus said, looking at him._

 _"Yes, yes. Always the noble vampire hunter. And what happens when you've slain me? Is Valerica next? Is Serana?"_

 _"I would never harm Serana. She's too important to me."_

 _"Then my daughter is truly lost. She died the moment she accepted a mortal into her life." He sighed. "You have two choices now, mortal: give me the bow and I might let you leave alive, or refuse and I slaughter you all."_

 _"Never."_

 _"Very well then, you leave me no choice!"_

Harkon attacked, using the blood fountain to replenish his health any time they weakened him enough. Verianus and Serana couldn't touch him then, until Verianus drew Auriel's Bow and fired a Sunhallowed arrow at the vampire lord, causing his barrier to vanish. He summoned Gargoyles, which necessitated close range combat, and the process repeated itself until Verianus fired a Sunhallowed arrow at him and striking a fatal blow. An explosion of bats occurred as Harkon died, his final words calling out to his daughter.

 _"No... Serana... your own father..."_

 _Behind where Verianus and Serana stood, Isran came into the cathedral and saw the pile of ash that was Harkon._

 _"It's over. He's dead, and the prophecy dies with him. I... I suppose this is difficult for you." He looked at Serana when he said the latter._

 _"I think my father died a long time ago. This was just... the end of something else. I did what needed to be done. Nothing more."_

 _"I think perhaps... I think you did more than that. You have my thanks." Isran replied, then looked to Verianus. "So, the beast is destroyed. Not only that, but Auriel's Bow is in safe hands. The Dawnguard will now be dedicated to safeguarding it, making sure that the prophecy will never come to pass. You've served Skyrim well. Even with these vampires gone, the fight still isn't completely over. Once we're settled in back at the fort, there will be more work to do. We'd be honored to have you join us."_

 _Verianus smiled at that. "I'd be honored to remain with Dawnguard, but there are other things I have to attend to now that our business here is done. Should you ever have need of me, just send word." She bowed to Isran and left the cathedral, making her way through the castle._

 _As she exited the castle, Serana came running out after her._

 _"Verianus, wait!"_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I want you to take my scroll with you. I have a feeling you know a safe place to keep the scrolls from the wrong hands."_

 _Verianus took the Elder Scroll of Sun from her. "I do. It's best if you or anyone else remained in the dark about the location."_

 _Serana nodded. "I understand."_

 _"What will you do now?"_

 _"I don't know. I suppose I could go back to the Soul Cairn and tell my mother it's safe for her to come home."_

 _"Would you like me to come with you?"_

 _Serana smiled at that. "No, I think I'll be OK without you this time."_

 _Verianus returned her smile. "Thank you, Serana."_

 _Serana looked at her surprised. "For what? I should be thanking you."_

 _"You've proven that vampires aren't always the dark, evil beings people portray them as. You've given me a different look on life."_

 _Serana smiled. "And you've been a good friend to me." She thought a moment. "I heard some of the Dawnguard talking inside. If you want a way to cure your vampirism, go to Morthal. There's a wizard there that may be able to help."_

 _"Serana..."_

 _Serana shook her head. "It's OK, don't worry. I won't take offense if you do go. I know that it was a difficult decision for you. I just wanted to let you know where to go if you choose to seek out that path."_

 _Verianus hugged her. "Thank you. If you ever need anything, come find me or send word. There are few people I can trust with my life in this world and you've become one of them."_

 _"As you have to me." Serana stepped back. "Have a safe journey back home, Verianus. Stay in touch if you can."_

 _Verianus smiled as she stepped into the boat back to shore. "I will."_


	13. Chapter 13

Verianus returned to the main shore and trekked to the nearest city. She found a courier in Solitude, asked that he bring a message to Farkas in Whiterun, then stocked up on supplies before taking a carriage to Morthal where she found the wizard Serana mentioned and asked him for the cure. After gathering what the wizard needed, she participated in the ritual and once it was finished, she thanked him and rested in her cottage to the north of the village before taking another carriage to Winterhold.

Upon reaching the snowy village, she made her way up to the college and up into the Arcanaeum.

 _"Hey, Urag?"_

 _Urag gro-Shub, the overseer of the Arcanaeum, looked up. "Ah, Arch-Mage Verianus. Welcome back. What can I do for you today?"_

 _"Well, to start with, I found these Ancient Falmer tomes and thought you'd like them." Verianus took the four tomes she and Serana had found in the Forgotten Vale._

 _"Amazing..! Where did you find these?"_

 _"It wasn't easy, let's just say that." Verianus smiled. "And then, one more thing before I leave."_

 _"What would that be?"_

 _"Remember when I first came to you with question about the Elder Scrolls?"_

 _"Yes?"_

 _"Remember that you told me that if any were here, they'd be locked up with the highest security?"_

 _"By the Divines, did you find one?"_

 _Verianus smiled and pulled out the Elder Scrolls Dragon, Sun, and Blood. "I have three, actually, of the named ones: the Dragon, Sun, and Blood scrolls."_

 _Urag stood, staring in astonishment and bewilderment at the sight of not one, not two, but three Elder Scrolls. "I won't ask how you came upon these, but I will say that you continue to amaze me, Arch-Mage."_

 _"I was hoping that you could keep them safely hidden in the Arcanaeum? I can't think of anywhere safer to put them."_

 _"Of course! I'll put them in a place that not even you will know."_

 _Verianus smiled. "Thank you, Urag."_

 _"Will you be leaving again?"_

 _She nodded. "I need to return to Whiterun. Tolfdir is still in charge while I'm away, alright?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"I'll be sure to return soon enough, don't you worry."_

 _"I wonder sometimes how you manage to stay sane with as many responsibilities as you have."_

 _Verianus smiled. "I manage."_

 _"Take care until next time, Arch-Mage. Divines watch over you."_

Upon leaving the college, Verianus made her way through the village towards the jarl's longhouse. She checked in with him, made certain that all was well in Winterhold, then bade him a farewell. She had a long journey back home, so she decided to stop by Windhelm to stock up her supplies.

* * *

Farkas was anxious for Verianus' return and when she sent word that her business with the Dawnguard was finished, he grew even more anxious upon reading further that she needed to make a few stops in Morthal, Winterhold, and Windhelm before returning to Whiterun. He waited patiently and it was well rewarded when word came that Verianus had returned to the city.

Farkas ran from the fields near Pelagia Farm where he had just completed a job to Breezehome, finding Lydia but no Verianus. He took off for Jorrvaskr, bursting through the doors panting to find Verianus inside. She looked weary from travel but overall well.

 _"You're back."_

 _Verianus smiled and nodded. "It's been a long journey."_

 _Farkas returned her smile and stepped forward, embracing her. "I missed you, Ver." He breathed in her scent, noticing something different. "Your beast blood..." he whispered, confused._

 _Verianus looked up at him. "I can explain later. For now, let me check in with the others and then come join me for dinner at Breezehome?"_

 _Farkas nodded and watched as Aela dragged Verianus off to fill her in on everything that had happened._

 _"Are you going to ask her?"  
_

 _Farkas looked at his brother. "She only just got back, brother."_

 _"Sounds like an excuse not to." Vilkas chuckled. "You hold onto that Amulet of Mara much longer, you'll break more hearts than I care to think of."_

 _Farkas blushed, giving his brother an annoyed shove before walking off. 'He's right, I need to ask her.'_

Aela filled Verianus in on all that had happened, introduced her to the newest members of the Companions, then shooed her off after an hour or so to rest. Verianus went home to Breezehome and changed out of her traveling gear into a fresh tunic and underclothes, not even caring about walking around her own home with little to nothing on. After a while, Farkas came to the door and joined Verianus for dinner while Lydia stepped out to give them some privacy. Verianus shared the tale of her journey with Farkas, telling of her time with the Dawnguard, explaining what happened with her beast blood and how she returned to being a normal human being, and the things she saw and experienced in between everything else.

 _"I knew you were the adventurous type, Ver, but damn. Stopping a vampire plot, finding three Elder Scrolls, curing yourself of vampirism... It's almost insane." Farkas said, leaning back against the wall behind her bed._

 _Verianus chuckled at that. "How do you think I feel?"_

 _"Fair enough."_

 _They sat in silence for a moment before Verianus spoke. "I missed you, Farkas."_

 _Farkas looked at her and smiled. "I missed you, too."_

 _"You know I would have brought you with me if I could have, right?"_

 _Farkas nodded. "And it was for the best that I stayed behind." He leaned forward. "Don't think you're going off alone again."_

 _Verianus chuckled, then noticed something fell down around his neck. "Farkas?" She leaned forward, lifting the amulet to see it better. "An Amulet of Mara?" She looked up at him, seeing him blushing._

 _"I wanted to do it proper when you got back the last time, but you had to leave again and it was important so I couldn't ask you to put everything on hold for me."_

 _Verianus turned his cheek and smiled, kissing him. "For you, I'd gladly put the world on hold if it meant a life with the man I love." She looked over the amulet and her smile grew. "So..."_

 _"What do you say, Ver?" Farkas pulled her into his lap. "Will you go to Riften with me and get married?"_

 _Verianus nodded. "I thought you'd never ask."_


	14. Chapter 14

Verianus and Farkas journeyed to Riften, Aela and a few others from the Companions coming along to bear witness to their union. They arrived in Riften, spoke with Maramal- the priest who would wed them- then Verianus took Farkas around town while the others secured a room at the Bee and Barb.

 _"So, you said you were the Guildmaster of the Thieves' Guild, right?"_

 _Verianus nodded. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"_

 _Farkas shook his head. "I don't approve of that line of work, I'd rather use my fists or a blade. But lately I've noticed that business with the guild has been more positive."_

 _"All thanks to the work of our great leader."_

 _Verianus and Farkas turned to see Brynjolf approaching them._

 _"Brynjolf!" Verianus hugged him. "It's been a long time."_

 _"That it has, lass. We get worried when you stay gone for too long." Brynjolf looked at Farkas. "I'm Brynjolf, Verianus' second in command with the guild."_

 _"Farkas. Her soon to be husband and fellow Companion."_

 _Brynjolf looked down at Verianus. "You're finally getting married, lass?"_

 _Verianus smiled and nodded, looking at Farkas. "I finally found the missing piece in my heart."_

 _"Well, good for you, lass."_

 _"How are the others? How's business?"_

 _"Business is booming as always since you took over as Guildmaster. Everyone is fine, though they do miss having their favorite thief stop by more often."_

 _Verianus sighed. "I know. I'm sorry I couldn't come sooner."_

 _"I know. You were dealing with the vampire problem and the Dawnguard."_

 _"Well, why don't we go say hello?" Verianus asked, looking to Farkas. "Normally, unless you're a client or a member of the guild, you wouldn't be allowed in the Ragged Flagon. But I think I can make an exception."_

 _"I'm sure the others would love to meet the man who finally won your heart, lass."_

 _Farkas nodded. "Sure."_

Verianus and Brynjolf led Farkas through the Ratway and to the Ragged Flagon where they introduced him to the rest of the Thieves' Guild- all of whom just happened to be home at the same time. Verianus walked with Farkas as she showed him around the cistern, telling him about her adventures with the guild, and even showed him the Ratway Vaults where she had met Esburn for the first time and told Farkas about their grand escape from the Thalmor.

Farkas really didn't approve of the line of work thieves all shared, but they didn't kill and they had been hitting only corrupt officials and other positions of power. Since Verianus had taken over, there was a significant difference from before. If he could call thieves' work "honest", that'd be the best way to describe it. But most importantly, the Thieves' Guild was apart of Verianus' life as much as he was and he wanted to support her no matter what.

After introducing Farkas to the guild, Verianus invited them to come to the wedding before she and Farkas left to stay at Honeyside- her home away from home in Riften. Iona welcomed them and had readied their bed and everything, giving them time alone while she prepared for the following morning.

* * *

The next morning, everyone gathered in the Temple of Mara to bear witness to the union of Verianus and Farkas. Maramal bonded them in matrimony, presenting them each with a ring, and pronounced them husband and wife. The party that followed suit late into the night was one that they would all remember.

* * *

Verianus bid her guild mates farewell, left Brynjolf with new orders for the guild, and left Riften to return to Whiterun. Along the return journey, she and Farkas discussed living arrangements and Verianus mentioned that Breezehome would be a perfect place for them to live and that she wanted to stay in Whiterun as it was the most central city and hold in the province. Farkas agreed, offering to act as her second in command just as Brynjolf did for the Thieves' Guild any time she was away. Verianus agreed and upon their return to Whiterun, she made it official as well as naming Aela and Vilkas senior members and advisors to the Companions.

Over the next few years, Verianus helped cure Farkas and Vilkas of their lycanthropy- offering Aela the same chance only to be turned down- and asked that Aela get any further turnings approved before proceeding as there was only one Glenmoril Witch head remaining. Verianus and Farkas were blessed with twins, a boy they named Argorn and a girl they named Ansgird. Verianus took jobs from the College of Winterhold, the Thieves' Guild, the Dawnguard, and each of the jarls she was Thane to. Eventually, the moot came together and named Ulfric the High King of Skyrim and Verianus stood witness to his coronation. Not too long after, she was approached by the Dark Brotherhood to become a member, but she initially turned down the opportunity- having a dislike of needless killing. After discussing it with Farkas, especially since it would be good money and very beneficial to maintain good relationships between the Brotherhood and the Thieves' Guild, she in the end agreed and became a full fledged member of the assassins' guild. She quickly rose through the ranks, was chosen by the Night Mother as her Listener, and was hired to assassinate the Emperor of Tamriel, Tidus Mede III- during which she uncovered a plot set into motion by the leader of the Brotherhood, Astrid, that nearly killed her and took the lives of nearly all members of the Brotherhood. Verianus sorted out the mess, took Babette and Nazir- along with the Night Mother- to the Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary in Dawnstar to begin anew. She was named the new leader of the Brotherhood, adding yet another name to her title, and asked Nazir to act as her second in command while she was away.

Since beginning her journey, she had found the missing piece in her heart and filled the void that had grown since she was a child by accepting who she was and all that she was. She accepted her gift, no longer calling it a curse, and found a purpose in life that she was happy to fight for. Since returning to her homeland, Verianus had become Thane to all jarls in the province, she was the Dragonborn, a star member of the Bards' College in Solitude, Arch-Mage of the College of Winterhold, a Nightengale, Guildmaster of the Thieves' guild, leader of the Dark Brotherhood, Harbinger of the Companions, Blood-Kin to the Orcs, a star member of the Dawnguard, Stormblade of the Stormcloaks and one of their strongest generals, Slayer of the Glenmoril Witches, Slayer of the Forsworn, wife of Farkas and mother of Argorn and Ansgird, friend and companion to all of Skyrim. But most importantly, she was Verianus Dragon-Eye and she was proud of who she had become.


End file.
